1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stowable component in a vehicle and a method for stowing a vehicular component.
2. Background Art
Vehicles are used for a number of purposes. As a consequence, the management of passenger seating and flow between seats in the vehicle is important. The ease and speed with which adaptation of the seating arrangements can be accomplished is a desirable feature. Often, the configurations impose undesirable compromises for users. For example, when passenger seats are put into a second row of a vehicle, the passengers often prefer to have amenities such as a beverage tray or a seat for another person adjacent to the other passenger seats. However, the adjacent amenities tray or adjacent seat often prevents passage between the second row seats to a third row of seats or a cargo space of the vehicle.
What is needed is a convenient way to reconfigure passenger seating when amenities trays and/or adjacent seats are used so that passengers can move relatively easily between a second row to a third row set of seats. The reconfiguration needs to be easy to accomplish and maximize space utilization within the vehicle compartment.